Knox
by Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry
Summary: Voldemort is back, as a 15 year old and his weird actions have Hermione and Harry confused. Is he really as dark as Dumbledore says? The 'Dark Lord' finds Hermione confusing, how can one Muggleborn be as smart and magically talented as she.as she figures him out, Tom can't help but slowly submit to his teenage hormones. plans come-forth as evil hides in the light. LV/HG AU 5th year
1. Prologue

****Hey Guys, this is a new story that's been bugging around in my head for a while now, i got a few chapters ready and written and a pretty good plot i think. Yes this is AU Harry Potter, characters especially Voldemort will be OOC (at some point) and Dumbledore because i have made him the villain and to clear any uncertainties this is a Voldemort/Hermione fic. There is Dumbledore!bashing as well as some Ron!bashing (I've never really liked his character)

anyway enjoy, updates are dependent on how people enjoy it so tell me what you think, that will depend if I continue it (i really want to) (and i promise Time on the Sea is still continuing, though slow i am dividing my time evenly through each of my stories :D)

I don't own Harry Potter only this plot :D

**Knox**

**Prologue**

Harry watched in shock as a short figure came out of the cauldron where Wormtail dropped in what was left of Lord Voldemort. What shocked him more was Lord Voldemort did not look like the 60 year old he should look like, no he looked 14/15, no older than Harry himself, with brown eyes nearing red and black hair that stuck out slightly, but tidier than his own.

Those intelligent eyes survey his own body, then surveyed Harry "Well, it seems your blood turned my body to your age." he scoffed. Harry was quiet, quite shocked. "Now then... got many things to plan… changes to be made..." he mused looking around, ignoring Wormtail as he was whimpering on the ground, cradling his bloody wrist. Voldemort's gaze fell on Cedric's dead body, Harry's heart leapt out why did people keep dying around him... in his silent grief he thought he caught a hit of sadness in his enemy's eyes. "The Diggery boy… such a waste of a life, isn't that right Potter?" he silently watched for a few moments "I want to rule, not kill everybody and no one to rule over" Voldemort seemed ticked off at this, but rolled his shoulders and stretched up before turning to Wormtail "My wand" he said coldly, and without speaking Wormtail handed his lord the yew stick. With a wave Voldemort was wearing clean cut robes with another Wormtail was stunned, stiff on the cold ground. Harry was wide eyed, and didn't bother speaking. When he strode over the body and stuck his wand on the man's faded dark mark making it a prominent black. Voldemort smirked, and with a quick look at Harry and another silent wave of his wand Harry's cut inflicted by Wormtail which was stinging, blood already soaked his sleeve closed up, the pain gone. "What-?" Harry didn't get an answer because then many pop's protruded the air, the death eaters had shown up. One fell down to his knees in front of the boy "M-my lord?-"

"Malfoy, yes I am Voldemort, and not his son, yes I'm 14 years old, it's expected when using the blood of a 14 year old to revive me." Voldemort drawled on, in a bored tone. He pointed to Harry "May I introduce you to Harry Potter, I'm sure some of you have met before." The young Lord walked towards Harry, stood in front of him gazing into his eyes as if curious, then turned sharply before Harry could say a suitable comeback, though still curious about his actions, Wasn't Voldemort a killing machine, his other parts that tried to kill him over the years were… "Now then, we're missing two… they will be dealt with in time, and many are in Azkaban… they will be out soon enough." The other death eaters knelt beside the first who Voldemort named Malfoy. "Now, I want to know why only this worthless worm was the only no to look for me" Voldemort tapped the stunned Wormtail with his boot with a disgusted look. Many of the men in black cloaks and white skull masks exchanged looks and small murmurs of apologies and vague excuses. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and growled "Be gone! Be ready with reasonable points when I call on you again! And Malfoy, we'll talk later" his tone was merciless. With freighted yelps pops sounded once again as the death eaters ran. Leaving Harry alone with Voldemort once again with the stunned Wormtail and Cedric's dead body, "Potter, I have more plans for you, so you're not going to die tonight, and in regret of the other boy's death I shall let you have this worm" his wanded hand pointed to Wormtail a look of disgust when over his features again. But it was gone in a flash, replaced with a smirk "A tip, Dumbledore is an old fool, who only cares for himself." Harry was still in shock, unable to say anything else when Voldemort waved his wand and the graveyard disappeared from sight. He reappeared in front of the crowd and stands on Hogwarts Grounds, sitting on his butt in shock, the Tri-wizard cup in front of him, Cedric's body on his right, Wormtail's on his left.

He was then surrounded by the headmasters of the schools, Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman all talking at the same time, asking questions and congratulating him until Dumbledore silenced everyone even the crowds to let him speak.

"He… he let me go…?" Harry sounded like he was trying to convince himself it was true.

"Who, Who let you go Harry, my boy?" Asked Dumbledore a little more forceful then necessary

Harry shook his head, confused and with a huff he said "Voldemort…." in disbelief


	2. A Kidnapping and Teenage needs

Knox

**Chapter one- A kidnapping and Teenage needs **

It's been a crazy few months, Harry was kidnapped by Wormtail with Cedric, and witnessed Voldemort's rebirth into a 14 year old body, Wormtail was tried and found guilty of being a death eater, and for framing Sirius Black, who was immediately cleared of all charges. As well as Professor Moody found to be a polyjuiced Death eater and the real Moody held in a trunk for nearly a full year.

Hermione was very confused of Voldemort's actions; Harry explained it all to her when Ron wouldn't listen, everything that happened in the graveyard was now running through her head, and jotted down on a notebook, While Hermione tried to make sense of it, even his tip: "_Dumbledore is an old fool, who only cares for himself"_

Hermione sighed and fell back on her bed, looking up at the moon shinning from her window, summer break just started, it was late, and maybe if she slept she might have more luck thinking in the morning.

Tom was curious, learning from the elder Malfoy about Harry and his friends, the muggle born, Hermione Granger was a mystery to him, and he liked solving mysteries. How could a regular muggle born be one of the smartest students in Hogwarts, even passing some in 7th year he learned, and it intrigued him. He watched her when the break started, silently and skillfully he learned her personality her likes and dislikes, just weeks into the break he was very amused as she tried and failed at trying to figure him out from what Harry told her. It was totally obvious she was a Slytherin, Dumbledore must have fiddled with the sorting hat, same with those Weasley Twins he heard about, pranksters Malfoy said 'snakes in a lion's den' She's ambitious in her studies, wanting all the knowledge she can get her hands on, while cunning in getting what she wants or getting things to go her way. Tom watched as she huffed and fell back on her bed to sleep after poring over her notes again.

Tonight, he's gonna set his plan and get Hermione on his side, plus she isn't that bad looking.

Hermione rolled over in her sleep, waking up because her mind was too busy to sleep long, rubbing her eyes and readying herself to study her notes more, she realised it was too quiet in her house, she couldn't her dad snoring from down the hall, and he always snored, and her mom talked in her sleep she couldn't hear her mumbling. A quick look at the clock on her nightstand said it was three in the morning, they should be sleeping. Panic gripped at her heart as she shot up in her bed ready to run to them but instead on an empty room she met with a teen, around her age, with dark brown almost red eyes gleaming in the moon light, black hair mixing with the shadows, Voldemort. She was about to scream when he shot forward, pushing her onto her back and pillows, his warm hand covering her mouth, "Shh" he smiled, almost playfully like he won something.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as his wand came into view, his eyes was the last thing she saw as she was hit with a sleeping charm.

Hermione woke on a comfortable couch, a light blanket covering her pajama clad body. She jumped up looking around her in shock, she remembered Harry's description of Voldemort was in her bedroom, and shot her with a sleeping charm. Why? She instantly thought, why not kill me?

"I didn't kill you because I wanted to talk"

She spin on her heal, to see Voldemort, the boy sitting on another couch, a cup of tea in his hands. "Where am I? Where are my parents?"

Voldemort took a sip of his drink and calmed looked at her "You are in my home, and your parents are safe, still in their bed asleep with a sleeping charm. Come, sit"

Hermione hesitantly made her way to the couch opposite him, "Did you read my mind?"

"No, it's quite normal that when someone woke from a kidnapping to ask themselves why they weren't killed at the start"

Hermione glared at him "what do you want?"

"To talk is that any problem? I'm sure you have questions on why I let Potter go back at the graveyard" he smiled mischievously as Hermione's eyes looked interested, but went back to glaring in a heartbeat.

Hermione took in her apparent enemy she had to say he was gorgeous; she could get lost in those rustic brown eyes. So she had to be careful not to fall for his charm. She knew he wasn't going to attack her or he would have done it already, and his actions Harry told her about didn't suggest he was a ruthless killing machine, or liked killing very much.

"I though you hate muggles and muggle-borns" she started, still watching with a glare, which disappeared when Voldemort burst into laughter, taking her by surprise.

"W-what?!"

"Do all of you believe everything that dope Dumbledore tells you?" he hardened his eyes "You should look closer than that"

"Then why did you kill all those people in the last war?" she retaliated, Voldemort stayed calm "if you read the reports on the battle, you would see the truth"

Hermione growled "You're not giving me straight answers"

"Why should I?" he raised an eye brown, his smile hidden by his tea cup as he drank.

"You're the one who wanted to talk!" Hermione was fed up with his attitude and nearly forgot he was the dark lord and hardened herself once again.

"You know it's no fun when someone gives you all the answers"

Hermione's eyes widened, this man, boy is smart, Hermione acknowledged his cunning, and nodded, she couldn't help but agree, someone giving you the answers was like cheating and it's more fun to figure it out on your own. "What is your plan?" she asked, with a sigh

That made him smile widely "To rule Britain!"

Hermione sputtered "w-what, why?"

"Because Dumbledore and the British ministry are ruining it" he stated, it almost sounded sad.

"But… the killing, you killed Harry's parents and the whole war…"

"Mostly made up by Dumbledore" Voldemort leaned forward, "I'll tell you this because you wouldn't be able to figure it out anyway. I didn't kill Potter's parents, we were actually friends, and they were on my side. Dumbledore has manipulated the entire British wizarding community into thinking there was a war in the first place."

That shocked Hermione enough to lean back on the couch "B-but…"

"Lies" is all Voldemort said, "Though I have to say my group has gotten carried away at some parts…"

"Who- Dumbledore?"

Voldemort was silent, watching as Hermione unraveled the his secrets "Then… but… no, if it was him… then placing him with the Dursleys when he knew full well they were abusing him, making the philosophers stone so easy to get to testing him, fighting the basilisk, and bring dementors to the school, it was all to test him, and control him?!" Hermione grabbed at her hair finally getting it. Voldemort didn't say anything, only contributing to the fact he agreed with a slight nod. "Oh my god…but what if you're lying?"

"You'll have to trust me"

Hermione wearily watched him, he's never acted like the stories and Dumbledore ever said… he's just looked and been a Slytherin, maybe a bit over ambitious, wanting to rule Britain and ok with anything to get his way... there was nothing to suggest he hasn't been trust worthy, well he did kidnap me just to talk to me…

"Why kidnap me, why not speak in my house?"

"You've got listening charms all over the place" he shrugged. That appalled Hermione listening charms someone was spying on her? "Dumbledore?"

De-aged Voldemort didn't say anything, but she knew he agreed, they nearly think the same he had to admit, she too would probably do anything to get her way, or prove she'd right. Maybe she was a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor…

Tom was beginning to really like this girl more and more throughout their chat, and he made up his mind, together they will rule, fairly she's lighter than he, and would balance him out. He would never admit it in a million years though. Now he's got her confused of her loyalties he was the better choice, all he had to do was make her fall for him. Maybe it was the teenage hormones running through his new body made finished the decision for him, but he didn't care. "I still don't trust you"

He smiled "You will, in time"

"If what you say is true what do you want me to do?" oh, he liked her questions, always right to the point. "Join me"

He could see she was still conflicted, "I'll let you think on it, watch Dumbledore closely, and choose for yourself who to trust or not"

A wave of his wand had a mug hovering in front of her grasp "And my parents?"

"Will wake up when you arrive home, not remembering anything other than sleeping"

She'll trust him, when his word comes true. She grabbed the mug without hesitating and disappeared from his sitting room.

She trusts him, or she wouldn't have taken the Portkey, she may not want to believe it, but she does. With a content and sly smiled Tom lazed back on his couch and conjured himself some fizzy soda, internally damning his teenage taste for drinks.


	3. We're back, Hogwarts!

Hello :D i'm back, than you all for reviewing! sorry for the long wait! (Time on the Sea will be updated tomorrow, promise!)  
i don't own Harry Potter  
Charaters (I.E Voldemort and slightly Hemrione) will be OOC i'm trying my best! :3 hope you like it, ENJOY!

Knox

**Chapter two**

Grimmwald place was full of happiness; everyone was celebrating Sirius's freedom, even though Harry was attacked by dementors and has to go to a trial for using the patronus charm to save himself and his cousin.

Hermione sat in her room, thinking. Why haven't she talked to Harry or Dumbledore about Voldemort kidnapping her? She was confused, but Dumbledore was equally acting suspicious. When Hermione was contacted by Sirius welcoming her to his home for the end of the summer with the whole Weasley clan and Harry she agreed. But when she arrived she learnt of the Order of the Phoenix a group Dumbledore made during the last war to fight Voldemort, but it wasn't that that got her thinking more, it was the while they were all there having a good time together, Harry wasn't, he was still at the Dursleys and Dumbledore forbade them to tell him anything that's going on. Hermione still sent letters, well tried to at least, every time she did Dumbledore would talked to her, telling her he stopped the owl, and gave her a meaningless lecture about it was for Harry safety that he didn't need to know anything. This made her weary, and with all Harry had to go through seeing Cedric die, he probably had a lot of questions and was confused about Voldemort's actions. Now that he's here, he was more than a little pissed off that no one talked to him, though with Sirius being free and never having to go back to the Dursleys again even if Dumbledore dragged him there made up for most of it.

Hermione sighed, and headed down to the kitchens, tomorrow is Harry's ministry hearing, she's gotta give Harry her support, even though Dumbledore would never let him get expelled.

"Ah, Hermione come, there's lots of food" Molly's Ron mother called her over, and sat her down shoving a huge bowl of soup in front of her, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley" she sat beside Fred and Tonks, who was here for the earlier Order meeting, which most of us underage (except the twins) listened in on, or tried to at least.

Hermione interacted with her friends as she normally would, but her mind wasn't in it still thinking of her time with Voldemort and Dumbledore's actions she was finally beginning to trust her enemy, Dumbledore was just keeping too much information from them.

That night Hermione fell asleep thinking of Voldemort's rustic eyes, and that amused smile. In the morning she blushed like mad, she couldn't be falling for the Dark Lord now… could she? She can't!

Harry's hearing was a success, he was cleared of all charges and Molly made a big dinner to celebrate. Hermione smiled and laughed along with everyone during the little party, Sirius partied the hardest, she was sure he drank a whole bottle of Fire-whisky himself.

But that night Harry called Hermione and Ron together as everyone was getting ready for bed, and Sirius was passed out on the kitchen table. "Something's up with Dumbledore, he's been ignoring me, and wouldn't even look me in the eye at the hearing…"

"Hum…" Hermione thought, he's up to something, but what…?

"I donno mate, maybe he's just too busy to talk to ya?" Ron guessed, though Hermione knew better, when Harry wasn't here, all Dumbledore did was talk about Harry and saying he needs all the help he can get but can't know any of it. This new information slowly broke the last of what Hermione thought was good in Dumbledore, if she finds out anymore, Voldemort really will be the one who's doing the right thing…. But she needs more information.

The rest of the month went by smoothly, the Hogwarts students and adults spent most of their time cleaning up Grimmwald place so it's actually livable, no one's been here for over 13 years anyway and there were lots of Dark items around. A week before it was time to go to Hogwarts, Sirius fought the order to tell Harry what they have been doing and won. She and the others that were left in the dark learned that Dumbledore thought Voldemort is after something that resides in the ministry, they think it's a weapon of some sort.

The night before the day to go to Hogwarts Hermione sat silently at the window of her and Ginny's shared room, Ginny sleeping peacefully.

A small rap came at the window when she was making sure Ginny was asleep, Hermione opened the window for a small black owl to sail through a letter tied on its leg, confused as to who might have sent it Hermione removed it wearily, when she opened it she immediately knew it was from Voldemort, who else did she know who talked like a lord and would actually send her a letter?

_Miss. Granger,_

_How does your inspection of Dumbledore go, have you come to see the truth? Or do you still need to see more of how wrong Dumbledore is? Just wait until school starts and you will see. Or have you decided to join me already? _

Hermione could feel the smirk in his writing, and couldn't help but roll her eyes at it.

_This owl is Knox feel free to keep him so you can keep in touch with me. I hope to receive a letter from you some time. _

_You know who (isn't it such a weird nickname the people call me?)_

_Tom _

She smiled, Knox. An owl of her own…. She petted the black bird, who cooed in delight. Tom is that what you go by now, not The Evil Dark Lord Voldemort is that name a lie concocted by Dumbledore as well? Hermione was confused she didn't know who to believe anymore, and was a bit scared she's leaning towards Tom, just how powerful is he to get an owl to go to a place hidden by almost everyone with a fidelius charm. And add all this confusion with being a prefect with responsibilities to Gryffindor house. It wasn't like she wasn't happy about it. She just didn't think she could handle it with all the new changes in her life.

Hermione finally fell asleep for a few short hours before Molly burst into the room waking everyone in the house up. Hermione, Ginny and mostly everyone except Ron had packed the day before and wasn't running around and causing everyone to wait for him as he packed. Dumbledore had cars for them all to drive in to the station, with order members acting as guards, Kinsley, Mad-Eye moody the real one, Tonks and Sirius were all escorting them to the train.

"Hermione, When did you get an owl?" asked Ron as they appeared on Platform 9 ¾ from the barrier.

"Really Ronald I've had him the whole time, I met a wizard in France last summer and we have been writing letters to each other, he knew I didn't have an owl so he got me one." Hermione lied and shook her head at him before continuing onto the train. Leaving him bewildered.

They found a compartment; the twins disappeared to find their friends as did Ginny, Ron and Hermione had to go for Prefect meeting, but promised to come back soon.

Hermione thought the meeting was very boring, the head boy and girl introduce everyone; And Hermione couldn't believe it when she found out Draco Malfoy became the Slytherin Prefect; he was a down right bully. They spent an hour working out schedules to patrol the train, Hermione and Ron had to patrol for another hour getting the first shift because of Ron being a git with his big mouth. The Lunch lady had already gone by when they got back to the compartment with Harry, thankfully he grabbed them something. Neville was also sitting with him and Luna Lovegood. A fourth year Ravenclaw, she kept to herself reading a magazine upside down. The ride after that was mostly quiet, Hermione introduced her owl Knox to everyone and other than Draco trying to harass them nothing happened.

When they arrived, Harry worried Hermione he was talking about winged horses pulling the carriages taking them up to Hogwarts, she herself couldn't see them, but Luna could.

When they took their seats in the Great Hall, Harry pointed out one of the new teachers as a ministry official who was at his hearing, a woman clad in an ugly cardinal, decked fully in pink. Harry named her Umbridge.

Then the Sorting Hat gave warning, that the houses should be undivided to fight a force that wants to break them apart. No one paid much mind to it other than Hermione. After eating Dumbledore welcomed the school back and introduced Professor Umbridge, who interrupted him when he tried to continue and gave a speech. Hermione glared at the toad like woman the entire time, she was spouting nonsense about the ministry wanting to have a more active role in education, nonsense. They just want to take over Hogwarts, what was Dumbledore thinking in hiring this woman? Hogwarts is a private institute it was supposed to be clear from ministry or political strife's it has always been since the school was first founded. That was the last straw that Hermione had, Dumbledore was crazy, bringing this type of things into a school, and his lack of finding teachers who can actually teach, Lockhart was just one of the many failures Quirrrell too could not stop stuttering to get his lesson through. That was it, there were too many things against Dumbledore that Hermione could think of to actually trust this man. She angrily explained Umbridge's secret meaning of her speech to her friends and marched the first years to the common room, letting Ron explain the dorm to them and marching straight up to her room, collapsing on her bed.

Knox was there, watching her silently, like he knew Hermione wanted to write to Tom explain her findings, even though she knew that he had known already, she just wanted to vent. She sighed in somewhat defeat, she will trust you-know-who, she might not like it but he had the best points about Dumbledore, he couldn't be that bad… could he? But she will demand for his plans on ruling Britain, if there was anything she didn't like or agree to she wouldn't do it.


End file.
